1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liners, and more particularly, to liners for the cargo area of vehicles and to methods of making liners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cargo area liners, such as bed liners for trucks, of the prior art are generally of two kinds, bed liners which are molded and put in place in or on the bed of a truck, and bed liners which are sprayed on the truck bed and essentially become integral with the bed.
For the bed liners which are pre-molded, they have but a single thickness or layer, and the single layer is essentially homogeneous. The bed liners must, of course, be molded to fit the particular make and model vehicle for which they are designed. Included in the molding typically is the name of the maker of the bed liner, whether an independent company or a vehicle manufacturer when the bed liner comes with the vehicle.
The apparatus and method of the present invention comprises a multilayer molded liner, as a bed liner for a vehicle or a liner for a cargo area having at least a single clear or transparent top layer, with a lower layer beneath the clear layer having a pattern of some type, such as a design, wording, logo, etc., which shows through the clear layer and which may be viewed through the clear or transparent layer. Typically, there will be three layers, including a base layer, a patterned layer, and a clear or transparent layer.